


solangelo

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where will is a doc and nici is the cute nurse at a cafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	solangelo

Will was having a bad day until he reached this trendy new cafe which was recommended to him by his friend a nhrse named piper. it was a nice place colourful and bright , will two favourite things he was still admiring the cafe when a voice said in a sexy Italian accent"may I take your order" he turned and saw a cute waiter his messy brown hair fell into his chocolate brown eyes he was a little shorter than will . When will rembered how to speak he ordered a green tea still staring at the waiter. After a while the waiter came back with a cup of green tea and will noticed his name tag nico ...nico such a pretty name. he was snapped from his reverie by nicos voice he sounded concerned"are u okay this is the second time u zoned out"will smiled he would definitely come back here next time with a backbone


End file.
